Betrothed is A Bad Word
by Rutteroolz
Summary: Will has a sister called Blaise and they're both betrothed. Which can be good and bad at the same time... Mostly bad. AU!
1. Bad news

Wooo! Another story.. But I'm gonna try and finish this one lol.

BTW! Will and Blaise are 15! Not 14! Ok.

****

Betrothed is a bad word

Bring! Bring!

"Stupid alarm," I muttered as I crawled out of bed, ready for my second day at Sky High. My brother was already up, of course, so I had to skip breakfast if I wanted him to fly me to school. I would take the bus but, my Mum wants us at school early so she can tell us something.

"Oi! Hurry up!" Will yelled through the door as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"I am," I sighed and sped up slightly. Yep, you guessed it I'm a Stronghold. Hate it sometimes, though. For example, being expected to be ready in 30 seconds! I finished brushing my hair and sauntered out the door. I was a side-kick. Don't care though, because the heroes are all full of themselves. My power is to 'phase' through things. It would be helpful but, I can't phase for very long. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I was ok to look at, my heavy black boots still looked threatening and my red tights with short black skirt looked pretty good actually. My shirt was just a normal shirt but with a black tie. I hastily grabbed my fishnet gloves and my mp3 player and ran out to meet Will.

* * *

When I arrived at school I stuffed my things in my locker and then went to meet my Mum by the Gym. She better not have bad news, I swear. When I got there, Will was sitting in the corner smiling to himself but as soon as he spotted me, he ran over to listen to what Mum had to say.

"Good morning," she chirped and smiled at us in a very eerie manner.

"Erm, right," Will replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell us what you want to tell us please because I want to meet Maj," I said moodily. I'm not a morning person.

"Straight to the point, ah, ok then. Well, when you were both little, we, you father and I, made a deal with two friends of ours to join our families and we signed a contract and there's no getting out of it now so I have to tell you, but I'm not sure how to-"

"We don't have to be sold to Russians and have to be their slaves and never see our house again do we?" I asked frantically playing out my drama queen role.

"No, it's not like that at all," Mum chuckled weakly, then took a deep breath, "You're both… betrothed, that's all."

"BETROTHED? TO WHO? MY LIFE IS OVER!" I was running this through my mind as I said it, it didn't make any sense! I vaguely heard Will clarifying what betrothed meant but I was too shocked to mock him. My voice lowered dangerously and I asked,

"To. Who?"

"Well," Mum replied, "Will is betrothed to Layla actually so he should be pleased about that. I think they make a lovely couple. Don't worry about when you have to marry them either, you won't get married till you're both 17. Which I think is quite a nice age to settle down at-"

"What about Blaise, Mum?" Will asked, and I suddenly felt sick. She was stalling on purpose.

"I would never have made the arrangement if I knew what he would have turned out to be, honestly. He was such a cute little baby when we made the deal, really! I can show you pictures!-"

"Who?" I interrupted, again.

"Umm," She muttered. I scrunched my eyebrows. What had she said? Will however was staring at me with his mouth wide open in utter shock so I guessed it was either very good or very bad. I started guessing.

"Zach? Warren? Ethan? Speed? Lash?" My Mum nodded on the word Lash and my whole world crashed around me. Literally, everything went black and all I remember was this horrible falling sensation as I phased through the floor of the floating school.

Review! Rutteroolz x


	2. Gym! How fun! Not

Hello! I have reviews! So, anyway…

MyFictionalAnnihilation: Woot! He rocks lol. There should definitely be more Lash fics… Yeeesss… I will not stop until I am finished lol Don't worry. Thank you!

Grim-Pirate: Thanks! I shall write more so you can read it.

Atilla-the-Honey: lol Nah Lash rules! Hmm I'm not sure… doubt it though, I can't write shady characters very well. Thanks for the review!

Rootbeergirl19: I like the sound of it too lol Glad you like it! Thank you for the review!

****

Betrothed is a bad word

I woke up in an amazingly white room. I don't mean normal white either, I mean so white that you have to shut your eyes or you get a headache, but if you shut your eyes you still see white because the room is so white, white. I moaned and hid under the covers. I was in a bed?

"Oh no, Miss Stronghold, I need to make sure you're feeling better," the Nurse lectured and pulled the covers away from me. I moaned again and was about to protest but my Mum was stood in the corner watching me, so I just sat there and let her examine me.

"You seem fine, but how do you feel?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied but I had this sickening feeling in my gut that my life was over. Oh wait, it was.

"Lash, Mum?" I asked, my eyes pleading with her to tell me she was joking. The Nurse looked a bit confused but she didn't interfere and left after explaining that I could leave.

"I'm sorry, dear. Maybe he's a nice boy once you get to know him," she reasoned and I shook my head. I just kept staring at my hands.

"In case you were wondering, after you phased through the floor when you fainted, I flew down after you," she said quietly, "Do you think you could maybe, I don't know, give it a shot? Nothing can change it anyway so you might as well."

"Oh God," I grumbled under my breath. She was guilt-tripping me, and it was working. "Fine," I sighed and she smiled.

"Great! Now get to class, it's second period now so you're in Gym. You'll probably be partnered with Lash because most of the faculty are trying to make this arrangement work, is that a problem?"

"No, but does Lash know yet?"

"Well, all your friends do, they all sympathised with you and said they give you their full support, while at the same time they were congratulating Will and Layla. So cute! But, I don't think so, no."

"Woohoo!" I cheered sarcastically and rushed out of the room. Gym was going to suck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I crept into the Gym room as I was a little late and I didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Failed that.

"Ah! Miss Stronghold! Nice of you to join us! Now get down here so you can work with Lash," Coach Boomer… boomed. All my friends turned around and gave me a mix of sympathetic, disgusted and worried faces. I sighed for what was the umpteenth time that day and slowly walked down to put my protective gear on.

"What? What are you talking about? My partner's Speed! Not that Blair, Blake, Blaise chick! What's going on?" Lash demanded loudly and obnoxiously from where he sat by Coach Boomer's chair.

"Just DO IT!" Coach Boomer yelled and Lash got a new wind-swept hairstyle. He shut up and walked down to meet me.

"What's going on?" he hissed and I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"We're betrothed," I replied and walked to the middle of the stadium thing.

"Heroes or villains?"

"Heroes," I smirked. I wondered why Lash hadn't objected and I realised he was stood completely still with a very shocked expression on his face.

"B-b-betrothed?" he whimpered, "You're kidding, right? Please?"

"That's what I said, sort of," I told him and picked Will and Warren as our opponents. Lash ran his hands through his hair and chuckled weakly. I pitied him, slightly. I mean his reputation was going down the tubes as well as his life, whereas I was just losing my social life. Will ran over and patted me on the back.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded. I was ok, just not overly pleased.

"Is he ok?" He asked with what could only be described as a small giggle and I looked over at Lash. He was drip white and looked about to die. I rolled my eyes. So dramatic. Oh, wait, I fainted… Never mind.

"Lash, you ok?" I asked just to check he wasn't going to ruin my chances at thrashing my brother.

"Umm, yeah, I think so," he murmured and joined me in our starting positions. "Umm, do you mind if I sit with you at lunch?" I did a double-take and asked,

"Why?"

"Speed's not gonna be talking to me when he finds out," he sighed and I looked at Speed. He was laughing and pointing at Lash and the Coach was stood smirking next to him. Great, now everyone will know.

"Why not?" I replied and he smiled gratefully. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Being betrothed to a hottie, not bad going really," he smirked as he grabbed my ass with his super-stretchy slinky arm. I put my head in my hands. I spoke too soon.

"Shame I can't say the same for you," I replied snidely and stuck my toungue out at him. He mocked being shot in his chest and laughed. Crazy moose. The Coach whistled and I lunged myself at Will. With Lash on my team, I might win, and I was going to find the 'nice' Lash Mum had reckoned was deep inside him somewhere if it killed me. I was going to start the Hunt at lunch

"You'll change that opinion of me once we're married,"Lash called over andwinked at me. I shuddered involuntarily.Bad boyLash was going down. ASAP.

Rutteroolz x


	3. The Hunt Begins

Wooooot! Reviews!

MyFictionalAnnihilation: Aw I'm really glad that you did that lol Makes me feel like I can do something! Yay! Thanks!

Grim-Pirate: He is lol Everyone loves him at least a little lol I like his sleeves too lol. Thank you for the review!

Undercover Lt. Commander: I completely understand lol No, seriously I do! I was gonna make it Warren but there's about a billion Warren fics and I like Lash better lol Thanks for the review!

Atilla-The-Honey: You'll have to find out lol I actually haven't decided yet so we'll both just have to wait and see. Thanks!

****

Betrothed is a bad word

I snuck into the lunchroom with my just bought 'seems-to-be-mashed-potato-but-is-actually-ravioli' meal and quietly placed my tray between Will and Maj. They noticed my James Bond-ish-ness and quirked their eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" Maj asked bluntly and tapped my hand with her fork.

"I promised Lash could eat with us but that doesn't mean I want him to. So I'm hoping he doesn't see me, or if he does, he won't be able to sit next to me," I explained my eyes moving swiftly to spot his infamous striped sleeves.

"But, if he sees us, he'll still know you're here because you always eat with us," Will laughed at my stupidity and I smacked my hand to my mouth in shock.

"Oh yeah! I gotta move!" I hastily picked up my tray and stood up but was pushed back down by a strong pair of hands.

"Oh, no. You're going to let me sit with you, remember?" Lash smiled sweetly and I almost gagged. He was a pretty good actor though, I had to give him that much. He moved round the table and sat opposite me and smiled again.

"When's the marriage anyway?" He asked in his best 'innocent' voice.

"When we're 17," I growled and kicked him to get him to stop speaking to me.

"Ow!" He shrieked in surprise and I smiled this time. It was time to begin the Hunt for Good Lash.

"Laaaaaash?" I asked drawing out his name as I said it.

"What?" He asked paying more attention to how much 'seems-to-be-mashed-potato-but-is-actually-ravioli' in his mouth.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Shoot," he answered showing me a mouthful of half-chewed food. I grimaced and began.

"If I was falling off the school, since I can't fly… What would you do? A: Reach down and save me. B: Get my Mum, but it'd be too late. Or C: Leave me to die."

He actually thought about it for a second! The nerve of the guy.

"Hmmm… I think I'm supposed to say A, so, A," he replied cheekily and winked again. I kicked him again, and sighed. He was impossible. Then Speed came walking over not-so-subtly with a whole group of giggling followers.

"So, Lash. Have you and your secret girlfriend made-out yet?" He laughed and snorted so hard his belly wobbled. I slowly pushed my 'seems-to-be-mashed-potato-but-is-actually-ravioli' away as Speed jiggled. Lash raised one eyebrow like Maj and Will did earlier and said,

"What's it to you?" Speed stopped laughing and almost choked.

"You mean you have? Oh, gross! Lash, your taste in chicks really has gone downhill!" I turned bright red and I got goose pimples all up my neck and on my face like I do when I'm upset. Seems weird but it's not. I just wanted to crawl in a hole as all these giggly followers were laughing so hard they could bust a gut. Suddenly Lash stood up and pushed Speed, hard.

"You're so gay Speed! Just go hang out with your other gay mates rather than bugging us!" He grabbed his now empty tray and turned around to leave. "I did mean the A answer," he murmured and left, leaving me helplessly watching as Speed stalked off and the realisation of what Lash had said settled in.

Rutteroolz x


	4. Wild hand gestures

Review Replies! Wooop!

Grim-Pirate: Thanks! I know, most of my stupid chapters are short but they get the job done, I think, so it's ok. And I review quick! Lol I rock.

MyFictionalAnnihilation: British slang rules! We shall take over the world's speaking! Eventually lol. Yeah, my mates suck. Never mind! Thanks for the review!

Rootbeergirl19: Short and sweet lol. Thank you!

Atilla-The-Honey: Ah smiley face! XD lol. Thanks for the review!

****

Betrothed is a bad word

"Ooooo, I heard what happened at lunch!" Layla squealed as I entered my hero support lesson.

"Why weren't you at lunch anyway?" I asked, avoiding the subject.

"Helping to spruce up the school gardens ," she answered vaguely and then remembered what she was talking about. "Think he likes you!"

"Who?"

"Lash."

"What about him?"

"He likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"He totally said he'd save your life!"

"Am I dying?"

"No, but- Hey! I see where this is going! There's no playing dumb with me! You know full well he flirted with you!"

"Who said that?"

"Oh, Will," she said blushing. When had Will spoken to her?

"He wasn't flirting, he was winding Speed up," I retaliated but she didn't even bother to counter my response because it was obvious that I was trying to convince myself rather than her. I shook my head. The world was going crazy today. I got out my doodle pad and my pencil. Drawing was the one thing that could never drive me insane. I was drawing a skull with a snake intertwined with it for a good half hour when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped slightly but managed to snap my lead in my pencil. I growled. Ok, so it can make me insane sometimes.

"What?" I snapped and then turned around to see Zach stood behind me looking very apologetic.

"Sorry," he said, "But I need you to get my book away from him." He gestured to the guy who sits behind him who was flipping through the pages in his book and laughing every time he thought something was funny.

"I tried reaching for it but he just snatched it away again, I need you to phase it through his hands… Please." I nodded and reached forward. How great a friend was I? I was about this -------------------------- close to getting it back for Zach when someone grabbed it off the guy over my shoulder instead of me. I stopped and turned around. Only one person could have reached over my shoulder without actually touching it, and that person is one super slinky that I did not want to see.

"Lash, give it back," I said exasperatedly. I was not in the mood. But as I said it, my eyes widened in shock as I saw him actually give it to Zach.

"Here ya go," he smiled and handed him it, no fuss.

"Hey, thanks, man," Zach said gratefully and bounded off back to his seat. Crazy moose have controlled their minds.

"Erm, hey, Blaise," Lash greeted and I wanted to run away screaming about crazy moose but I figured it would be inappropriate.

"Afternoon Slinky," I retorted and sat back in my place. "What are you doing in 'Loser town' anyway?"

"Apparently, since we're getting married and all, I have to switch classes every afternoon. Whereas you do every morning. We have to sit together too. It's so stupid, they might as well staple us together by our shirts or something," he ranted and I smiled. He was definitely fun to watch when he was annoyed. If I ever got into an argument, I'd just end up laughing. Seriously! His arms go up and down and all over the place!

"Wait, I have to switch to hero classes in the mornings?"

"That's what I got told."

"I will kill my Mum," I said simply and he laughed.

"Just don't frame me when you do it," he winked and I giggled. Wait, did I just say I giggled? GIGGLED? God. I turned to face Layla and she was making wild hand gestures as well. Something about her chest and looking up at the ceiling while blinking a lot. Odd. Oh, is she implying I fancy him? I do not fancy him! What is she saying? CRAZY WOMAN!

"Hey! Did you call me Slinky?" He finally cottoned on.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Cute, are we already onto the pet names stage because I need to think of a really good one for you. How about Sex Pot? Scary Phase-y Girl?" He pondered aloud. I snorted. Those names sucked.

"Oh wait! I got it! My little Ghostee," he cooed. And my nose wrinkled automatically.

"Why Ghostee?" I asked with distaste.

"Ghosts can phase like you, duh!" He stated simply and then patted my head. "I think it's catchy." I pretended to gag and span round to beg Layla for help. I regretted it as soon as I did. Her eyes were about 5 times bigger and shining like on cartoons. Oh no.

"That. Is. So. SWEET!" She screamed and gave Both me and Lash a huge hug, at the same time. "You too are even more cute together than me and Will!" I looked at Lash and he was smiling. Not good.

"That we are," he agreed and I suddenly realised how close Layla had pushed us together. I could feel his breath on my face. At least he didn't have bad breath. I silently prayed that Mr. Boy would suddenly decide to control the class and save me from my impending doom. No such luck. He leaned even closer and I suddenly felt very faint and an annoying tingle up my spine as his lips came in contact with mine. My first kiss. And I felt so woozy.Because ofLash? CRAZY MOOSE AGAIN!

Rutteroolz x


	5. Headlocks and problems

Review replies! Even though I only got three… Bullies.

****

MyFictionalAnnihilation: lol I want a friend called Slinky, it's a cool name. Jumping? Lol hyper-ness. Crazy moose is something I call people when they're stupid. It's like a nice way of saying "You're so stupid go away" but when I use it in the story, it implies, that she thinks the world has been taken over by crazy moose-s lol. Makes sense to me. Thanks for the review!

****

Grim-Pirate: Thanks! Nice reviewer lol. And I know. Idiot lol. But he's still special lol.

****

Atilla-The-Honey: Ah you will find out! I am updating soon lol Thanks for the review!

****

Betrothed is a bad word

Lash broke away from the kiss and looked at me. It didn't last long and it wasn't extra special or anything, but I definitely felt something. And it wasn't nausea. Which in my eyes was bad. Which seems weird because I wanted to feel sick but it's not because if I had felt sick, I wouldn't have this horrible feeling that I like him. I can't like him! It cancels out the laws of… physics! Or something. God.

"Mmmm," he smiled and looked into my eyes. Layla had left ages ago to go to the 'toilet' but I knew she was going to find Will and tell him all about this. Oh no! I'm dead if Will finds out! He'll kill me and Lash!

"Yeah ok, got to go Slinky," I called as I rushed out of the room he seemed a little down but I could worry about him later. I had damage control to do. If I didn't beat Layla to the class… I didn't want to think about it. Luckily, Layla would have had to go to the office to check where Will's class was but I already knew. Being related helps in times like this, but if we weren't related, I wouldn't need to know. Ow, Brain pain. I was running through the halls without a hall pass and for once, I didn't care at all. I skidded into the classroom, probably attracting a lot of unwanted attention but again, I didn't care. I spotted Layla talking to Will and I ran over, hopefully she hadn't said anything incriminating yet. I put my hand over her mouth and put my hand round her neck like they do in all the films and pulled her back.

"Er, what were you talking about?" I asked.

"She was about to tell me something she thought was really sweet and she thought I'd find really interesting, so I assume it's gossip so let go of her and let her tell me!" Will hissed dangerously. I think he was more mad that I had his 'girlfriend' in a headlock than the fact that he hadn't heard the gossip.

"Mr Boy wants her back… See ya!" And I dragged her out of the room. As soon as we were out of the room, I let her go and started going crazy.

"If Will finds out what happened, I'll be in serious trouble! He hates Lash! He'll kill me! So don't tell him!" I yelled, then added, "Please." She nodded and apologised.

"Sorry, I never thought about it, I promise not to tell him," she said solemnly and I believed her. She's a very reliable person so I had no reason not to. I sighed in relief and patted her on the shoulder.

"Sorry for trying to kill you."

"Oh, it's ok, it happens a lot."

"Oh that's ok then- Why does it happen a lot?"

"I'm not sure," and with that she strolled back to hero support and I followed silently. Now, onto the next problem. Slinky is probably in a mood with me. Greeeeeat. I rolled my eyes to myself. I suck as a friend. Or fiancé or whatever. I walked a bit faster and reached the room in record time. But that's only because I phased through a few classrooms to get there quicker. I'll probably be in trouble for that later. He was sat in the usually empty seat next to me and he was staring into space out of the window. I went and sat down and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry about running off before," I said while blushing remembering our little 'moment'. He jumped slightly and turned to face me with a surprised look on his face.

"So, you aren't mad at me?" He asked hopefully and smiled and I suddenly realised how sexy his smile was.

"No, I was just trying to stop Layla from telling my brother," I explained laughing at the recent memory of me dragging her out of the room in a headlock.

"So you don't want people to know about, us?"

"Are we an 'us'?"

"Well I thought so but obviously you don't think I'm good enough for you, so it doesn't matter!" He yelled and stormed out of the room as the bell went. I sat dumb-struck. How had that happened? One minute we were almost going out, then… We're not even speaking? No! I need my Slinky! I'm gonna have to work hard to get him back. Very hard. Hmmm. I need help. Where's Layla?

Rutteroolz x


	6. Trusting Warren

Review replies!

Vanillastar: Thanks! That's why I wrote one, because THERE'S ONLY A FEW (hint to anyone who wants to write one lol) Anyway, I liked your review and review when I update lol or I'll … throw a spork at you lol

MyFictionalAnnihilation: lol That made me laugh! Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I like the support lol

Grim-Pirate: Thanks for reviewing all the time, I appreciate it! I know they're short but if I made them longer, I might ruin what tiny amount of quality they have lol

Atilla-The-Honey: Warren's coming up, chill. Lol I like Slinky too. It's an ace name! Thank you for your multiple reviews! Whoop!

****

Betrothed is a bad word

I ran out of school as soon as I had packed up my stuff and was screaming frantically.

"LAYLA! LAAAAYLA? LAY- Oop," I grunted as I banged into someone. I fell down and stood straight back up again. I really needed to find Layla. Unfortunately, I found someone's arms grabbing my shoulders. I would have phased through them, but I was in a panic, so I forgot I could do it.

"Let me go!" I struggled. "I need to find Layla!" I stopped struggling when I wasn't getting free and looked at who was holding me. It was the Pyro-maniac Warren. Thank God, if it had been Layla I would have been so embarrassed, but then again, I wouldn't have to look for her anymore so it may have been better. Oh well.

"Why do you need to find Layla?" He asked curiously and I began ranting.

"Lash isn't speaking to me and it's all because of some misunderstanding and now I need to fix it, but because he won't talk to me, I need to find Layla to ask her what to do about it and you're keeping me here so I can't!" I said all that in one breath and now I was slightly dizzy. Never mind, I'd get over it.

"So, are you going out with Lash?" He asked, obviously bewildered.

"Yes, well, I was, sorta, but then the misunderstanding happened and if you tell Will I will kill you because if he finds out he'll kill me, but if I'm dead then I can't kill you so I'll just have to haunt you for eternity-" I stopped as he put his hand over my mouth.

"I. Will. Deal. With. It," he reassured me but I must've looked doubtful because he added. "Trust me, ok? Later everything will be fine." He let me go and walked off and I suddenly felt very drained. I would have collapsed there and then, but I did want to get home. Great, to get home I needed to find Will because I was not catching the bus with Lash.

"WIIIIIIILL! WILL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Then I spotted him. "OI! WILL! OVER HERE! I NEED A LIFT! IS YOUR TAXI SERVICE OPEN?" He nodded tiredly and I smiled. Finally something was going right. I ran over and managed to jump on top of him and knock him over. Super strength my ass.

"Weeeeeeak," I mocked, so he picked me up with one hand and said, "Right, we're off."

* * *

When we reached home I ran straight to my room and sat on my bed. Could I really trust Warren to sort everything out? I was going to anyway but that didn't mean I didn't have my doubts. He was only Warren after all. He wasn't a miracle worker. Except for the creating fire part of him, that's an exception. Argh! I could tell I was going to be up all night stressing about this.

I sat in silence for a good hour just letting my head clear itself of thoughts. I was awoken from my quiet time by a knock on the door. My head snapped up. Lash? I phased through the floor in excitement but picked myself up and sprinted to answer the door. I pulled it open with such force that if I wasn't so weak, I would have pulled it off it's hinges.

"La- Warren?" I greeted dismally. So it wasn't Lash.

"Nice to see you too," he answered dryly. "Said I'd fix it didn't I?"

"You haven't done anything though," I replied sceptically.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," he smirked impishly and only one thought was in my mind.

"Who did you torch?"

"No one! Well, not really- just, come with me." He began walking off and I followed no questions asked. It wasn't the hope that he HAD fixed things that made me go, I wanted to see who he'd set fire to. He lead me all the way down the road, round a corner and up to the bus stop. There was a very intimidated looking Lash with two scorch marks on his shirt where Warren had obviously grabbed him. As soon as he spotted me, he turned away and folded his arms.

"No, this is what we talked about," Warren growled and his hands set fire again. Lash backed into the wall and nodded obediently. Aw, I really wanted to see what Warren did to him now.

"Now, Blaise is going to explain whatever you're fighting about and you're going to listen," Warren instructed and walked a few feet away so he couldn't eavesdrop. He's a nice guy.

"Ok, Lash I didn't want Will to know because he thinks you're mean so he would have killed you and then stopped me from seeing you, and I didn't want that," I reasoned and his face softened.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," he apologised and I realised that I really did have feelings for him. He was a completely different guy once you got to know him. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. Exactly like the first time, but I wasn't so taken by surprise this time. We broke apart and just stood there in each others arms. I looked over at Warren and mouthed 'Thank you'. He gave me a thumbs up but then pointed behind me and made a slashing motion across his neck. I slowly turned around to look behind me and suddenly found myself being ripped away from Lash and I watched in horror as Lash got pushed to the ground and Will strode forward to beat him senseless. Will looked so angry that I knew I couldn't do anything and I knew Warren couldn't either, so I didn't blame him for not stepping forward. There was nothing anyone could do and I found myself screaming at him to stop. Lash wasn't even fighting back, he was just lying there taking it all. Will must've followed me from the house. I couldn't even watch anymore, I shut my eyes, trying to block it out but I could still hear his fist making contact with Lash's face. I heard another scream that wasn't from me and I opened my eyes. I saw Layla controlling a nearby weed and pulling Will up by his arms. He was struggling but he couldn't break free. I ran forward to see to Lash. His eyes were shut and his face was a mess. He needed to get to the hospital, but how could I explain this?


	7. Icicles Can't Be Cuddled

Sorry for the longer update! I've been busy lol Review replies!

MyFictionalAnnihilation: Aw, I want a well placed stick! He'll be punished in this chapter don't worry lol Thanks!

AnonymousME2: Thank you! And I'm updating now lol

Vanillastar: Sporks rule! And I am! Although, I would like a spork… Anyhoo, thanks for the review!

Atilla-the-Honey: Only if you want him to have one lol Tell me who you want it to be and I will put one in if I can make it fit lol Thanks!

Grim-Pirate: lol I completely agree. I'll write more if you're going to read it lol Thanks for the review.

****

Betrothed is a bad word

I was sat in the corridor outside the nurses office at school. I couldn't have taken Lash to the hospital! What was I supposed to do? Walk up to the desk and say:

"Hey, my super-strong brother beat him up, can you fix him?"

I don't think so. Luckily, Layla managed to convince Will to fly us up here but he wasn't happy about it. He's sat on the other side of the school on his own. I don't think he's talking to me. But, at least that means that he's worked out that I like Lash, so he won't go beating him up anymore.

I looked up when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Layla. She looked in a worse state than me! But, if I was going out with Will and he had done that, I would be the same I guess, although he's my brother so I would never go out with him in the first place, so I wouldn't be in the same state anyway, but! Moving on.

"Will… I just… How could he do that?" Layla stuttered quietly. I motioned for her to sit down next to me and as soon as she did, I gave her a quick hug.

"It's alright, he won't do it again, and if he does, he won't live to seethe next day, I promise," I reassured her and she giggled slightly.

"It just, doesn't seem like something he'd do."

"I know, but Lash will be alright," I tried to convince her but she hugged me this time. She must've picked up on the fact I was trying to convince myself more than her.

* * *

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever when the door behind us opened and we fell backwards.

"Well, I've done what I can… Don't worry he's not dead, just a bit ruffled," the Nurse explained and let us in to see him. Warren, who had been sat in silence on a random bench, followed us in to check on Lash.

When we reached him, I smiled thankfully. The Nurse must have some kind of power that allows her to get rid of bruises because he looked fine apart from the odd cut on his face. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Will's not here is he?" He asked quietly.

"No," Warren said simply and Lash sat up a bit.

"Thanks for helping, you guys," he thanked us and looked at Layla. "Especially you." Layla nodded and her eyes welled up as she leaned forward to give him a hug.

"I couldn't let him carry on, you two are so cute together!"

"I appreciate it but, ow! Ow!"

"Sorry," Layla apologised and helped him stand up. "Are we leaving then?"

"If Lash is up to it," I said and looked at him carefully.

"Ready and waiting," he joked and after thanking the Nurse, we left to find Will so we could get off the school.

* * *

"Will, be reasonable!" I yelled after him as he flew Layla and Warren away from the school but leaving Lash and I behind. When we had found him, he had gone crazy and started screaming about betrayal and then left us. How nice of him. It should be ok though, Layla or Warren will get my Mum to fly up and get us but it could be hours before Will lets them in the house.

I looked at Lash helplessly. He just shook his head. We had no other choice but to wait here.

WE had been stood here for a good 2 hours and there was still no sign of anyone. It was now about 10pm, and it was getting cold. I shivered and sat down in a little ball to try and trap body heat. We had tried to get back in the school ages ago, but the Nurse must've gone to sleep or something because the whole place was on lockdown. I felt an arm wrap around me and I warmed up considerably.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he kissed me on the cheek. "If you turned into an icicle, I wouldn't be able to cuddle you anymore." I rolled my eyes and laughed anyway. I snuggled into his shoulder and shut my eyes. I was getting tired. I hoped Mum would turn up soon. Not so that we could get home, but so I could pummel Will. He was asking for it really. I yawned one last time and slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Rutteroolz x


	8. Dream

Sorry for the long update but, 2 reviews? Come on!

Vanillastar: They can not… Not that I've tried… Recently… lol

MyFictionalAnnihilation: Sorry! Especially since this update was huuuuuuuuuge I'll try and hurry it up next time, but I did manage an A on my science test so… yay!

****

Betrothed is a bad word

I awoke sleepily to find my Mum tapping me on the shoulder.

"Shh, You're back home now, I already took Lash home, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," she whispered.

"I'm good," I spluttered and desperately grabbed a tissue to blow my nose. She put a hand on my head.

"No school tomorrow, you're sick." She wrapped a blanket around me and left silently.

I put a hand to my head and moaned. I felt like death warmed up. I shivered involuntarily and slowly slipped into a disturbed dream state.

DREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAM

I was walking. I didn't know where, but the quiet was nice. I was wallowing in the silence when the floating pathway started drifting away behind me. It began catching up to me, so I started jogging, then sprinting. I was out of breath within seconds and I was suddenly very afraid. The empty space underneath the pathway seemed endless. I didn't want to fall down there! Unfortunately, the world was not listening to my thoughts and I screamed loudly as the floor slipped away. I was falling, the wind rushing past my head and I couldn't think at all. I shut my eyes and wished to wake up. I felt like I had stopped falling and I opened my eyes and met Lash's.

"Bargh!" I yelled and realised that we were stood on the floor and I was in Lash's arms. Had he caught me?

"Shh," he whispered and kissed me with so much passion that I suddenly wished the dream would never end. We broke apart and I looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you," I told him and silently wished I hadn't. How could I love someone already? He smiled at me and said those four words that filled me with warmth.

"I love you too." He snapped his head up and dropped me as he crumpled to the floor. I crawled over to his twisted form and saw in horror that he was sitting in a pool of blood. He was dead. My eyes welled up and tears were streaming down my face. What had happened? I looked up and saw someone walking towards us. I couldn't tell exactly who it was because they were walking in a shadowed part of the area. I stood up shakily and demanded to know who they were. They chuckled cruelly and whipped their hand to my neck in a matter of seconds.

"Shouldn't have betrayed us should he? I mean I know he's betrothed and all, but bringing all our plans to a halt because he got a crush? That's lame. So, I got sent to just, deliver a message to the rest of the gang. Don't mess with Her plans," he span around so fast I guessed he must be Speed and he flung me right into the distance.

ENDDREAMENDDREAMENDDREAMENDDREAMENDDREAMENDDREAMENDDREAMENDDREAMENDDREAM

I jolted awake and dismissed my disgust at the fact I was sweating, long enough to remember my dream and realisation dawned on me. Betrayal? I didn't understand it. All I knew was that if I didn't go to school, I was going to regret it. I hurriedly got dressed and snuck down the stairs. Mum and Dad appeared to be out on a call so I was in the clear. I grabbed a biscuit and bolted out the door.

The bus arrived just as I did and I hopped on, while trying to catch my breath. People were staring but who gives a damn? I sat in the first seat I saw which happened to be next to Zach. He opened his mouth to speak but I stuffed the rest of my biscuit in it. I hoped I would find Lash in time… I had to!

Rutteroolz x


	9. Fight!

Ok, sorry for not reviewing for ages, but I've been busy Christmas shopping and dealing with my mum who is ill at the min so I gotta look after her. Updates might not be very often but I will try k? You have my word.

**YAY! IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS!**

**Review Replies**

**BOOOOOO**: Because this was obviously meant to be a flame, it shouldn't really be in a REVIEW reply, but it made me laugh so much, thank you MyFictionalAnnihilation for pointing it out. I mean, Hello? There are plenty of others who have given Will a sister, go bug them and also, the person who did it first, I highly doubt actually used a character called Blaise and I bet they weren't exactly the same. Also, if you hate it soooo much, why did you carry on reading it? That's just stupid. And if you did read it, you would know what was going on unless you skipped lines so stop leaving messages that don't make sense. Finally, you spell 'too' with two o's. Not one.

**MyFictionalAnnihilation**: Hey! Thanks for the lovely review and the message, you were right, it was funny lol And I'm very, very sorry for not updating. Keep reviewing!

**GoGotha13**: Wow! Your review made me smile lol Yay! Thanks so much, it's always nice to be appreciated lol And I didn't notice any typos.

**Seducing Reason**: I actually thought of that line all by myself lol I'm very proud of it. Thank you! I love nice reviews! Although funny flames are quite good too lol. But I definitely prefer reviews by a mile.

**Betrothed is a Bad Word**

I arrived at school and fought to get off the bus. Pushing and shoving other kids and ignoring Zach's constant pestering to find out what was wrong, I leapt off the bus and bolted for the school. If I remembered correctly, I saw Lash on the morning of my first day, standing by the door to the hall. Skidding right past the door, I stumbled back and rested a hand on his shoulder while I tried to catch my breath. He looked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

"Get - over - your-self," I gasped and smiled slightly. I made a mad circling gesture with my hands to imply that I was trying to breath. He just stood there waiting for me to catch my breath and when I did, I struggled to make sense of what I was saying. How stupid did "I had a dream that Speed is gonna kill us" sound? I stumbled over my words a bit but I managed to say it as best I could.

"I had this-erm feeling, that Speed is going to do something to you and I was worried." I pouted to add effect. If he promised to avoid him all day I could stop worrying.

"Why would he do anything? Just because we've fallen out for a bit doesn't mean that he wants to kill me or anything," he argued and I wrapped my arms around him.

"But I have a really strong feeling."

"Don't worry about it, he won't do anything."

I sighed. I'll have to just be direct. Although believing dreams does sound slightly crazy but I do have this really bad feeling. The dream was so realistic.

"So, who's She?"

"Who?"

"You know, the girl that you and Speed know."

"What- Wait, are you accusing me of cheating on you? We've only been going out a few days! You can't say things like that till we're married or something-"

"No Lash, the one you work with."

"Oh, erm, what girl?"

"Tell me."

"She's just someone I agreed to help with something but when she told me what it meant doing, I refused because of you. Wait, how did you know about her?"

"Lash, I had a dream. It was so realistic and Speed came and killed you and then just before he killed me, he said, 'Shouldn't have betrayed us should he? I mean I know he's betrothed and all, but bringing all our plans to a halt because he got a crush? That's lame. So, I got sent to just, deliver a message to the rest of the gang. Don't mess with Her plans'. Then he killed me too. Which is why I had to find you quick. You may think that it's just a dream, but how did I know about Her if it was 'just a dream'?"

"Oh God, I didn't think she actually meant she'd get me back for refusing," he muttered.

"Good, you believe me, so you have to avoid Speed ok?"

"That may be easier said than done," someone whispered behind me. I jumped and turned around to be face to face with Speed.

"Woah! Back off Speed." Lash warned him and hurriedly pushed me behind him.

"Maybe I don't want to," Speed said simply and punched Lash with all his might. Lash flew back and landed on top of me. I gently pushed him off and he turned to face me.

"Love ya," he whispered and gave me a quick kiss before standing up to boldly fight Speed. It was so similar to my dream that I was terrified. What if he actually died? I watched in shock as Lash and Speed punched the life out of each other with Speed at a definite advantage because he was bigger and quicker. I heard a crunch as Speed punched Lash right on his nose and I yelped slightly. He was now pinned up against the locker and Speed was saying almost exactly what he said in my dream.

"Shouldn't have betrayed us should you? I mean I know you're betrothed and all, but bringing all our plans to a halt because you got a crush? That's lame." I started panicking. He was going to kill him! People were watching but no one was helping. No one wanted to deal with Speed. Especially since Lash couldn't. Speed whipped a small dagger out of his pocket and smirked devilishly. The knife shone in the light and he looked up at Lash.

"So, I got sent to just, deliver a message to the rest of the gang." He moved it closer to Lash and the worry on his face was showing. I had to do something! Before I knew it, I was sprinting towards Lash faster than ever before.

"Don't mess with Her plans." He lunged the knife forward at Lash and with a bit of interception on my behalf, it sliced through the wrong person. We were all laid on the floor but only one of us was bleeding out of their shoulder. At least it wasn't Lash, I thought as I fainted from the whole experience.

Review! x


	10. Royal Pain

**Review Replies!**

**MyFictionalAnnihilation: **Thanks so much for your review! I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update and everything but, I dunno. Thanks again!

**GoGotha13: **Calm down! They won't die! If they died, I couldn't write it anymore! Thanks for your review!

**Vixie: **Ah! Blaise is for boys and girls. I have a bunch of books where it's a girls name but I know that it can be a boys name as well… I think. And anyway I'm not fussed lol. Thanks for your review!

**Betrothed is a Bad Word**

Urrgh. I'm not going to open my eyes. Nope. If I open my eyes, I know I'll be in that stupid white room, and I'll be blinded. I think Nurse Spex has realised I'm awake, but I'm still not opening my eyes till I'm out of the room.

"Dear, is there something wrong with your eyes?"

Oh, she's trying to trick me into opening my eyes. Well, I'm not going to fall for it.

"No, I just don't want to be blinded by the white," I stated. I heard her sigh. Then, I heard a sort of rustling and lowered voices. Wish I would stop being so stubborn so I could see what was going on. Then Nurse Spex raised her voice so I could hear it.

"No, sorry Lash, she refuses to open her eyes, so you'll just have to leave and see her later."

"Wait a second!" I groaned, knowing she had won. I slowly opened my eyes and of course, was dazzled by the scary white. It took me a good few minutes, but I overpowered the white and was finally able to see properly. I turned to face the Nurse and saw Lash stood next to her, rubbing his neck.

"Blaise, She's not gonna stop till I'm dead or something. I mean I didn't want to help her in the first place so She shouldn't have made me join, really. Plus, we're betrothed and all which is a perfectly good reason to stop reporting to her-"

"Wait, what- no, why- who is She?" I interrupted and stood there expectantly. He appeared to have lost all knowledge of how to open his mouth and say something, so I turned to Nurse Spex.

"Royal Pain," she said simply and Lash shrunk back a bit. Then she patted my shoulder gently and calming me down, the only problem was, I wasn't upset or shocked or anything. I honestly had no idea who they were talking about.

"Who?"

She let go of my shoulder and looked scandalised.

"Royal Pain… You know… Wore big armour, was a techno-path. No? The biggest villain of all time?"

I shook my head and she leaned back onto her desk.

"I'll tell you what, you two pop down to see Principal Powers. She'll explain everything. And you," she said pointing at Lash. " Can update her on exactly what's going on."

He nodded and grabbed my hand. He started leading me out into the corridor so I just yelled a 'Thanks!' as I disappeared out the door.

It was so quiet in the corridor as I assumed all the students were in class. We walked in silence down past about 3 classrooms when Lash suddenly stopped.

"Thanks," he muttered and I had to think for a second about what he was thanking me for.

"For helping you with Speed? It was no problem, really."

"It is! I could've been killed! You saved my life!"

"Well… I suppose but anyone else could have done it, so it's not a very heroic task. So, really, it doesn't matter."

"It does-"

"Hold on, where is Speed? I'm pretty sure he wasn't in the Nurse's office."

"He did go there first but then when the Nurse had gotten the stab wound in his shoulder all sorted out, he got sent straight to Principal Powers' office."

"Will he still be there?"

"I dunno."

"Alright then, let's just carry on, I really want to know who Royal Pain is."

Lash didn't answer, but he nodded in response and continued walking.

When we neared Principal Powers' office I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. What if Speed was still in there? Would she expel Lash for helping Royal Pain, even though he didn't want to? I stopped and realised I wished Will was there. He may be my stupid brother but he has super strength, and whenever he's there, I always feel like I'm safe. I mean, who would win against Will? Superman possibly but I don't think anyone else would.

Lash turned around when he'd noticed my abrupt halt and just waited. He didn't ask why I had stopped because he probably could work it out. I looked at my shoes in shame. Here I was, worrying about everything and wishing Will was here. Lash wasn't worried about anything and he was perfectly happy to go in without Will, as long as I was there. I should be glad he's there because he can defend me. I shouldn't be wishing for Will!

I shook my head and smiled at Lash. He looked confused but I just walked over and held his hand.

"I'm glad you're here," I told him and he smiled back. He knocked on the door and we entered silently.

As we stepped in, we scanned the room for any sign of Speed and when there was none, we let out the breath we had been holding.

"Don't worry, he's been arrested." Powers told us and motioned for us to sit down.

We teach took a seat and waited for her to speak.

"So, what actually happened today?"

I heard Lash start explaining so I stopped listening. I already knew all of that so I didn't need to hear it all again. Wonder what everyone will say when they hear about it. Of course, by know EVERYONE will know because gossip flies around this school faster than Speed running to the cafeteria when he's hungry.

I suddenly snapped back to the real world when I heard someone say my name.

"Blaise?"

"Hello."

"Are you paying attention?"

"Of course Principal Powers, it's just that I'd heard it all before so I didn't think I needed to listen."

"Well, we'd finished discussing that and I asked if you had any questions."

"Oh yes! I do! Who's Royal Pain?"

"Well, back when your parents were at school, there was a young techno-path called Sue Tenny (sp?) but back then, techno-paths were thought to be almost useless unless your car broke down. Sue resented all that assuming because she knew her powers were useful but she was stuck in hero-support. During her senior year here at Sky High, she went missing and no one knew what had happened to her. But later on a villain emerged who called themselves Royal Pain. This villain could make unbeatable fighting machines and almost any type of weapon. You father managed to beat her but there was no trace of her. We assumed she was gone for good, but recently, we have received reports saying that she's back and a lot of robots have been attacking the cities. It turns out that she has some sort of machine that could turn people into babies and that's what happened to her when the Commander beat her, so in a way she was just reborn. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I understood now. I had heard my Dad talking about her once or twice but he had always referred to her as 'That techno weirdo' so I hadn't make the connection.

"Using all the information Lash has given us, we should be able to find her and arrest her for good, so you needn't worry about a thing." Principal Powers smiled at us and then firmly told us to go to class.

We were shooed out the door faster than you could say 'Bob's your uncle'. Lash started heading for Mad Science while I set off to go to Hero Support but he stretched his arm to me and wheeled me around so I was walking the same way as him.

"What the-"

"You have hero classes in the morning remember?"

I looked at him blankly.

"And I have side-kick lessons in the afternoon."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten… And it's hero-support! Not Side-kick!"

Lash stuck his tongue out at me and ran to the door. I ran after him and laughed. It's nice to forget about all your worries and have a bit of fun sometimes.

We walked into the classroom and were faced with complete silence. All faces were looking at us and it dawned on me how bad the rumours must be.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: Sorry about how rubbish this is! Don't forget it's an alternate universe alright! That's why the explanation about Royal Pain sounds wrong ok?

Rutteroolz x


	11. A New Start

**Review Replies!**

Sorry for not updating sooner, mock GCSE's do that to you.

**IDontSeeAnythingNow**: Thanks! I am continuing… slowly.. I'm sorry!

**BroadwayStar2**: Thanks for your review!

**MyFictionalAnnihilation**: Sorry, next time I will lol Thanks for your review and I'm sorry for not updating earlier!

**Kara Adar**: Umm. Here it is! Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Betrothed is a Bad Word**

We hurriedly took our seats and I placed my bag on the end of my desk to block out a few of the stares. The whispers, however, were a little bit harder to block out.

"Do you think they really work for Royal Pain?"

"What sort of relationship do they have!"

"Attention seekers."

I rolled my eyes. What is with the need to gossip about everything but always end up getting the completely wrong end of the stick? How are we ever going to live through this? I can't even concentrate! Mr. Medulla is blathering on about something but I cant hear him. I think I subconsciously blocked him out. I looked at Lash. He was trying to scribble down notes but they didn't look legible.

Suddenly, a piece of paper hit me in the back of the head… really hard.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head and searched the floor for the paper. I started looking by cautiously peering around my desk but eventually, after spotting it about 10 feet away from my chair, I just walked over and picked it up. I un-scrunched it on the way back to my desk and was surprised to see a handwriting I recognised.

_Hey! What the hell happened earlier? You better tell me, or I swear I'll… find your diary! Besides, if that isn't a good enough reason, then how about the fact that you're my sister and I do actually care about you! Sometimes _☺_Please fill me in._

_Will. _

_P.S. Layla wants to know too._

I sighed. Will was so nosy. Although, in retrospect, I suppose I would probably have sent a similar note if I was him, although I wouldn't have thrown it so hard! I showed it to Lash and he scribbled something down underneath Will's message.

_Will, we'll tell you later, I'm not sure I want to write it down so anyone could read it._

_Lash._

I nodded in approval and quickly scrawled my name on the bottom too. I turned around and chucked it at his head. I smiled when it hit it's target and span back around to continue pretending to know what Mr. Medulla was going on about.

LATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATER

It was break now and Lash and I had ventured out to the steps by the front door to try to escape all the commotion in the corridors and to try to avoid Will. He sat down and I happily joined him. We sat in silence for a few seconds, then he grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and I didn't say a word. Nothing needed to be said. He knew I'd forgiven him.

We were just sat there, enjoying each others company when there was a sudden shout from the main door.

"Oi!" We turned around and spotted Will, jogging towards us.

"You said, you'd explain all about what happened earlier and then you didn't wait for me after class!" He scolded and I just shook my head.

"Speed's working for Royal Pain and he was trying to get at Lash because Lash is supposedly doing the same thing but he was being blackmailed to do it. Speed tried to get revenge. End of story." I shrugged. It was pretty simple.

"Wait, hold on, where's Speed now?" He asked.

"Jail," we replied simultaneously.

"Ha! I mean, well, that's justice," he corrected himself and stood with his hands on his hips looking at the sky.

"Queer…" I laughed and Lash joined in.

"Shut up! I'm practising my Commander pose," he explained then did it again. We laughed harder and then Will stopped being stupid and looked very seriously at Lash.

"Well, I'm sorry about… you know, beating you up and everything, and I guess if Blaise likes you enough to save your life, then you must be a pretty good guy after all. Umm, I guess I'm trying to say that I want to make a new start. What do you say?" Will stuck out his hand. Lash looked at it sceptically for a second then smiled so wide he could've eaten a banana sideways.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan," he grabbed his hand and Will smiled. I squealed slightly and put my arms round them both.

"This is good! After all, we'll soon be one big happy family!" I said while hugging them both.

We were still hugging when Layla found us a few seconds later.

"Well, this is an improvement," she noticed and I nodded.

"Yup, it's a new start," I told her and she held Will's hand. Lash suddenly looked down-trodden.

"What about Royal Pain?" He asked. We stood there for a while then I broke the awkward silence.

"We'll deal with that when the problem arises, and besides with Will on your side, there's nothing you can't deal with."

He took that answer as a solution and checked his watch.

"Oh crap!"

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"We're gonna be late for 3rd period!" He exclaimed.

I was shocked at the amount he cared about being late but took the hint and we all sprinted up the steps towards a form of torture known as Gym.


End file.
